Decir Lo Que Sentimos
by Daichus-R
Summary: Leer para creer . No apto para menores. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a ocasionar esta historia. Cualquier similitud con la realidad, es pura coincidencia.
1. La Otra Cara De La Moneda

**El Primer Orgasmo**

Esta "historia" la re-escribí, ya que antes teníamos "el primer orgasmo de Draco Mafoy". Después de leer varios reviews que pedían que siguiera la historia, los seguí al pie de la letra. Acá tienen su amado orgasmo de Draco… Bueno, tampoco para tanto ja, ja. Como les decía, después de los review, decidí continuarla la historia y darle un "fin", no es EL fin, pero la historia no va a continuar. Anteriormente había escrito: "Este Fan Fiction es osado y muy vulgar. Solo contiene un capitulo. Lo escribí hace ya dos o tres años, en el Messenger, cada palabra que tipeaba se lo enviaba a unas amigas y de ahí salió este FF… si es que se podría llamar Fan Fiction. Disfrútenlo y hagan se la cabeza." Y lo vuelvo a recalcar, este "Fan Fiction" es absurdo, y estúpido, nada tiene que ver con nada. Es todo producto de mi descerebrada cabeza. En fin… leer para creer.

Sinopsis: _Leer para creer_

Cáp. 1:La Otra Cara De La Moneda

Era una noche oscura de primavera como cualquier otra, en el colegio Hogwarts reinaba el silencio, este era un colegio para chicos "especiales" o para ser más directo un colegio para chicos con magia, si, en este colegio convivía la magia, todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo, o al menos la mayoría.

Un chico de unos 16 años, delgado, encorvado de pelo azabache y una pequeña cicatriz en el lado derecho de su frente, estaba caminando por el desierto pasillo del ala este, ese niño era Harry Potter. Más conocido como "El niño que vivió", él había destruido al mago más poderoso de aquellos tiempos cuando solo tenía 1 año de edad. Potter estaba desvelado, era una de esas noches de calor intenso pero a su vez frió polar, él siempre se desvelaba cuando el clima no se decidía, y se disponía a pensar sobre su pasado, su presente y, tal vez, su futuro.

En otra parte del castillo, no muy lejos de ahí, había otro adolescente mas desvelado, también de 16 años, este era Draco Malfoy, pelo rubio platinado, ojos grises.

Draco era un chiquillo que había sufrido mucho en su pasado, su madre lo quería muchísimo, pero le gustaba tener planificada la vida de él, ella decidía desde cosas con poca importancia, que iba a cenar, hasta hechos muy relevantes que podría marcar de por vida a Draco. Su madre ya había decidió con quien se iba a casar su hijo. Él necesitaba la protección del padre, no buscaba en tan corta edad casarse, pero su padre era igual que ella. Él también quería tener la vida planificada de su progenitor. Hoy era un día especial para Draco, iba a conocer a su futura esposa. Su madre le había advertido que no intente nada: "Te casaras igual con esa mujer, quieras o no."

Draco Malfoy no solo estaba enojado con su familia, si no también con Harry Potter, por culpa de él fue que los padres de Draco decidieron que él se casara. Desde que Potter entro a su vida, Draco había cambiado mucho, pero muchísimo.

Ellos se odiaron desde el primer día en el que se conocieron, pero ninguno de los dos sabe que tienen más cosas en común que en contra.

Draco se paro de lleno al escuchar pasos cerca de él. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ambos desenfundaron sus varitas, caminaron sigilosamente al encuentro del otro y gritaron:

- ¡EXPELIERMUS! –

- Potter¿Qué haces espiándome? – contesto Draco apenas pudo pararse.

- Nadie… te espía Malfoy – Harry tenia poco aliento, el Expeliermus de Draco le dio de lleno en el pecho. – Si que sabes defenderte, eh. – Malfoy ayudo a Harry a levantarse. Harry acepto la ayuda, sin saber lo que eso significaría.

- Gracias por el cumplido Potter¿estás bien? – Malfoy no comprendía su actitud – "_¿¿pero que estoy haciendo??, estoy tratando bien a potter_"

- Yo estoy bien¿pero vos lo estás¿desde cuando eres tan amable conmigo?

Draco lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso apasionadamente, como nunca había besado a nadie. "_Mierda¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Harry le correspondió el beso "_¿soy gay?"_ mientras que deslizaba sus manos por el pantalón del chico y en su cabeza se formulaba miles de preguntas sin respuestas.

Draco hacia gemidos de excitación.

Harry le desabrocho el pantalón y lo tiro en el medio del pasillo.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- ¿Sos gay, Malfoy? – Cuestiono Harry mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

- No… no sé

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? – Contesto Harry sentándose a un lado del cuerpo de Malfoy. –

- ¿Vos sos gay, Harry? – Draco se acerco al cuello de Harry y lo lamió.

- Creo que si, aparte soy virgen – mintió Harry.

Draco lo empezó a tocar, Harry no se opuso a nada, Malfoy supuso que eso le gustaría, él lo siguió tocando hasta llegar al pene erecto de Harry. Potter deseoso que se comiera su "amigote" (N/A: Pene) puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Draco y lo atino hacia su sexo. Draco lo mando al demonio y ofendido se levanto.

- No¡espera! – Harry agarro de la cintura a Draco – No hemos terminado, Potter no lo soportaba mas, tenia que hacerlo era ahora o nunca, se decidió, respiro hondo, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y empezó a besar el órgano masculino de Malfoy, siempre había deseado hacer eso, le estaba haciendo sexo oral a Draco Malfoy. Harry seguía, cada vez iba mas rápido... subía y bajaba... Draco no soportaba mas... le venia... y le vino... el primer orgasmo de Draco Malfoy!!

•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•°¤•

Ya sé que puse que el FF estaba completo, pero antes quiero recibir algunos reviews, así me siento satisfecha ja, ja y luego los contestare y subiré el otro capitulo. Espero que no les moleste. Si no recuerdan, o cayeron como un paracaídas y no entienden por que esta es la "re-escritura de la versión original", en el próximo capitulo pondré la historia "original".

Saludetes, y gracias por leer mis descabellados escritos.


	2. ¿Qué somos?

Respondo los Reviews anteriores, o sea los que tenía antes de modificar esta historia:

**mouhitorinoyuugi**: _Ta buena, pero muy resumida. :S  
_**Daniela09:** _Esta bueno, pero creo que a esta historia le correspone mas de un capitulo!  
Podria ser mas detallado, como por ejemplo:  
"Draco se acerco a Harry un poco nerviso ya que nunca habia tenido ninguna relacion fuerte. Harry compartia el mismo sentimiento... etc, etc" Un ejemplo, pero va muy bien, tiene "buena pinta". JAJAJA. NOS VEMOS! Espero que lo sigas¿me haces ese favorcillo?  
_**tomoe elric:** _Vaya, un poco rápido, pero eso de que sea muy vulgar, pues no, aunque sí algo gráfico, pero está bien, qué mejor que hacer un oral en medio del pasillo, jeje, suena algo pervertido y peligroso, por ende cachondo y sabroson. __k, disculpa el debraye del comentario, creo que ya necesito dormir, jaja. Saludos Tomoe  
_**Kathsis**_ Wow cuantos recuerdos... jajaja  
_**Utena-Puchiko-nyu** _Woa! SI ESOS PASILLOS HABLARAN!! XD! _Estuvo genial. Un beso che!  
**Isobo** _JU, VAYA PAR DE CALENTURIENTOS NOMS VERSE Y EMPEIEZAN , JEJEJE, ESTA BIEN TU FIC, OJALA Y PONGAS UNA CONTINUACION PARA VER QUE PASA DESPUES DE ESE AGRADABLE ORGASMO JUJUJUJU 0 BESOS  
_**andrea ker** _esta bueno, pero muy corto, digo yo nomas...opinion mia. Tendria que ser mas detallado.  
bue...nos vemos, andrea ker  
_**Rikana Tokai** _?... Ô.Ô Ô.o -.- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! Ja ne!._

**mouhitorinoyuugi**: Era cierto, estaba muy resumida, no llegaba a ser una hoja del Word, espero que ahora estés satisfecha.  
**Daniela09**: Si, más de un capitulo definitivamente. Le faltaba más detalle, pero debes conprenderme, los escribí hace mucho.  
**tomoe elric**: De esas cosas yo no se (A). Gracias por el comentario  
**Kathsis**: muchos recuerdos, no Kath  
**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**: Si los pasillos hablaran cerrarían el colegio, ja ja.  
**Isobo**¡Ahora veras que sucedió!  
**andrea ker**: Más detallado... ahí lo tienes ;)  
**Rikana Tokai **¿JA JA:D

Reviews actuales:

**Tu projimo**: Gracias por el aviso.  
**Isobo**¡Si, soy mala y manipuladora! Muejeje, es chiste, ja ja.  
**mariana**: De nada y Gracias por el comentario.  
**mouhitorinoyuugi**: Hola "guacha" ja, ja, te fuiste con los guachas, je je¡gracias!  
**AlmaRosaNS**: En serio¡Harry es virgen,... !

Gracias a todos, gracias por leerme y ser tan pervertidos como yo, jojo, espero que este capitulo no los descilucione. ¡Besos!

Cáp. 2 ¿Qué somos?

Draco se quedo unos segundos sin respirar por lo que le había hecho ese niño, nunca en su vida le habían hecho sexo oral, él era el chico "sexy" del colegio, tenia muchos romances, pero jamás llego a eso, hasta ese día.

Potter, que corrió la cara antes que su compañero le acabe en la cara, miro a Malfoy, aún se seguían deseando.

Los dos muchachos se pararon, y se acomodaron sus prendas mientras se comían con la vista.

Harry se le acerco al oído y le susurro: - Nos veremos pronto. – depositando un beso en la mitad de su mejilla y labio. Malfoy no omitió palabra, se dejo besar. Se dieron una última mirada y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Potter aún estaba excitado, decidió ir directamente a su Sala Común y tal vez ahí consolarse.

Al entrar a la Sala vio a Ginny descansando en uno de los sillones, a pesar de ser homosexual, o tal vez bisexual, le seguían gustando las chicas, aparte nunca pudo olvidar su primera vez con Ginny.

Después de que su padrino callo detrás de un velo, la vida de Harry cambio muchísimo, ya no tenia ganas de levantarse, ir a clases, hacer cosas normales.

Sus amigos le insistían de que siga viviendo, su padrino lo último que hubiera querido es que Harry se dejara caer.

Una tarde soleada, Potter quiso quedarse en su cama, llorando por Sirius Black, su padrino.

- Iremos al lago¿Quieres venir? – Preguntaba Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry, ellos se habían conocido en el tren en su 1er curso. Harry no respondió. - ¡Vamos!, a Sirius no le gustaría verte así. – Le insistió su amigo.

- Pero él no esta aquí para verme. – Enojado le respondió. Ron movió la cabeza negativamente y se fue.

Ron bajo las escaleras y se encontró con sus amigas que lo estaban esperando.

- ¿Y Harry? – Preguntó Hermione Granger, ellos eran amigos del 1er año también, una chica muy bonita y aplicada.

- No quiere venir, vallamos. – Cortante respondió.

- Mmmm… No creo que debamos dejarlo solo. – Esta vez hablo una jovencita de 14 años, muy bonita, cuerpo formadito, aunque se notaba que todavía estaba en la pubertad. – No le hace bien. Sus amigos la miraron, levantaron los hombros y salieron dirigiéndose hacia el lago. Ginny quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer.

Harry seguía llorando, una y otra vez se maldecía por a ver tenido ese estúpido sueño, por a ver hecho movilizar a la Orden, se odiaba. Sabía que a estas alturas no podía hacer nada. Pero aún así, seguía.

Toc Toc…

El chico se limpio las lágrimas y dijo. – Adelante -. Era Ginny, fresca como ella sola, sus pecas que la diferenciaban de otra chica, Harry sentía un poco de atracción por ella, pero no tenía que olvidar que era la hermana menor de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te sentís¿Queres que hablemos? – Le preguntaba su amiga arrodillada al lado de su cama, parecía una Psicóloga _Muggle. _El chico se la quedo mirando, nunca había tenia esos labios carnosos tan cerca, sentía un deseo enorme en besarlos. Harry volvió a la realidad y le dijo.

- Si, estoy bien. Gracias. – Otra vez se quedo contemplando esos labios, Ginny se había dado cuenta, entonces muy sexy mordió su labio inferior, eso hizo que Harry se acercara más a su amiga. - ¿Puedo? – Respetuoso pregunto. No hubo tiempo a que la colorada responda, él ya le estaba comiendo, y no literalmente, sus labios.

Ginny aún seguía arrodillada en el piso, Potter se sentó haciendo que Weasley quedara entre medio de sus piernas; era un poco incomoda esa posición, Harry quedaba muy encorvado, así que se paro y la agarro por la cintura, se siguieron besando, sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Ginny, desde el cuello, bajaba por las vértebras hasta llegar a la cola.

Ella tiro a Harry nuevamente hasta la cama, la niña tenia el control ahora. Estaba sobre él, comenzó a besar el cuello, la nuez de Adán, Harry sintió un _Shoc_ eléctrico en todo su cuerpo, Ginny le saco la chomba que traía su "amigo" y siguió besando el torso desnudo. Harry la tomo por la cintura para cambiar de posición y él poder tomar el mando, imito lo mismo que su compañera, comenzó besándole el cuello, bajando hasta llegar a los botones de la camisa, los desabrocho y quedaron al aire los pechos, ya que tenía un corpiño bastante diminuto, mucho no le importo a él, siguió besándola hasta llegar al ombligo, ahí se quedo un momento dándole besitos mojados, haciendo que Ginny riera.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Harry no dejaban de saborear el cuerpo de ella, no solo su boca lo estaba probando. Llego a lo que había estado buscando, al sexo de su amiga, cuidadosamente bajo el cierre que tenia la pollera y la revoleo, Ginny le saco los pantalones a Harry, haciendo que ambos queden en ropa interior; volvieron a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente, sus sexos rozaban uno al otro, subiéndole la temperatura a ambos.

Harry volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido de antes pero con sus manos mientras se besaban, primero cuello, luego paso por sus pechos, ombligo y termino en la vagina, aquella bomba rosada lista para ser deseada. Comenzó a frotar su mano contra el sexo de su amiga, Ginny estaba empezando a respirar agitadamente, él se detuvo, ella lo miro con cara de asesina, así que introdujo su mano en la ropa interior de Ginny. Volvió a tocarla, esta vez más lento, más despacio, más cuidadoso. Abrió sus labios, frotando su mano contra el clítoris. Ginny volvió a gemir, esta vez más alto, más ruidoso. Harry siguió frotando frenéticamente, hasta que ella llego al orgasmo.

Ginny se quedo unos minutos recostada recuperando fuerzas, ahora era su turno de complacer a Harry. Volvieron a cambiar de posición, ella Arriba y él abajo. Potter no tuvo ni tiempo a pensar que Ginny ya estaba frotándole el órgano masculino. Hizo como él, empezó rápido, paro unos segundos, y siguió acariciándolo desde dentro de su ropa. Harry ya gemía. Ya estaba excitado antes de que ella comenzara, siempre había deseado eso, estaba un poco cansado de masturbarse el solo, más de una vez lo hizo con Ron, pero que lo haga Ginny era diferente.

Harry se había quedado pensando en sus aventuras sexuales, fueron pocas y contadas con solo una mano, pero fueron sus aventuras, cuando volvió a la realidad vio que ella estaba dándole besos a su órgano y al instante se lo introdujo de lleno a su boca, empezó a succionarlo, se lo metía y sacaba de su boca, era lo mas rico que Harry había sentido alguna vez en su vida. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás,… acabo. Pero Ginny no había llegado a sacar su boca, y la sabia de la vida, acabo dentro de ella.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron lubricados Ginny se sentó sobre el órgano de Harry, él la agarro de la cadera acomodándola. Ella empezó a besarlo y coloco las manos a los costados de él, sintiéndose así mas segura. Siguieron besándose intensamente, sus lenguas rozaban entre si, se pedían mutuamente, la lengua de Harry recorrió la boca de su amiga, suavecito mordió el labio inferior de Ginny. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba, se necesitaban físicamente, la colorada se meneo sobre el órgano de Harry para terminar de excitarse, él tratando de no lastimarla, la penetro.

Ginny grito. Ella era virgen, tuvo muchos novios, pero con ninguno había tenido sexo. Lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Una vez que a ella se le fue el ardor intenso que le recorría por dentro, comenzó a hamacarse mas rápido, mas ligero. También era la primera vez de Harry, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era algo inexplicable, una oleada de satisfacción le vino, su pene estaba mas erecto que nunca, él solo acariciaba los pechos de su compañera, mientras ella se seguía hamacando y con sus uñas le dejaba marcas en su torso desnudo. Luego de quince minutos de satisfacción, gemidos, y roces, ambos acabaron ahí, con un último gemido.

- Aaaay… - soltó Harry, pero Ginny aún quería más. Seguía hamacándose como una loca, y gritando "Hazme tuya Harry, ay, ay, ay, ay". Luego de 3 minutos de pura euforia, le vino su orgasmo lo cual lo estaba deseando.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy. – Ginny se recostó sobre el torso desnudo de Harry, se dieron un dulce beso y quedaron dormidos en un instante.

Había dicho que iba a colocar la historia original, pero cuando termine el FF colocaré, finalmente, el original. Saludos. Dejen reviews, aunque me insulten, no importa, ustedes dejen.


End file.
